


After Hours

by Lintu



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sex, Fingering, M/M, Mild Embarrassment, Mild Humiliation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu/pseuds/Lintu
Summary: Ultra Magnus approves a new set of open hours for the Medbay, thinking that it will help all the medics branch out to meet new friends in the crew. Instead they all decide to fuck.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I can sleep, so have some unedited, self indulgent porn I said I wasn't going to post.

It was that time where the medbay closed up shop and went into on call hours for the night. A new system that has been approved by Ultra Magnus, requested by surprisingly not the medics, but by various crew members (specifically Rung and Drift). It helped the medics all get some rest and have a little bit of a personal life while still letting the crew call in for their medical emergencies. Ratchet had been surprised when Magnus had made the whole thing official, taking offense when the larger implied that it was for 'Ratchet's well being' that the motion was passed. Sure, he was an older mech, but he still could keep up with the demand of his work, and so could his team. The insult wore off, however, as Magnus went on to remind Ratchet that 'war was over'. All Ratchet could do was snort. As if that mattered.

Ratchet failed to notice it was Magnus's way of implying he needed more friends. Not just Ratchet, but all the medics could use more friends on board. Which did hold some truth in it. Ratchet had about as many friends as he could count on both sets of his stolen fingers, but that was besides the point. First Aid and Ambulon both were in the same boat, and while Ratchet was okay with being the anti-social grandpa of the Lost Light, he realized that it was a status he did not want to extend onto them as well. But, socializing was exhausting, mingling with the crew was exhausting. Tonight instead of socializing, Ratchet wanted nothing more than to crawl into his berth and get some sleep. 

That is until he stepped into his habsuite and took in the sight before him. The automatic door closed awkwardly loud, causing both Ambulon and Aid to stop in their shenanigans and peak up at Ratchet. Like two guilty children caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Ratchet, I told him we should Wait for you," Ambulon tried his best to crane his neck to gauge Ratchet's reaction as the senior medic came around to join them on the berth. He couldn't get a read as to what Ratchet was feeling, then again it was hard to think with Aid squirming and clenching around his spike. 

"Hi Ratch," Aid gave a shy little wave, fully aware he was the instigator this time for starting without Ratchet. "We were going to wait, but,"

"It's okay, I don't need any reasoning. I'm not offended, there is a lot that you two do that you think I don't notice." Ratchet made himself comfy, giving each of his mates a little squeeze to their respective shoulders. "Don't let me ruin your fun now, I'm just gonna watch. Rest these 'rusted old parts' and enjoy myself, I think that was what Drift told Magnus when he proposed this new shift system in the first place. Rusty. Pah."

"You sure?" They both chorused back, eyes locked on Ratchet. Well until Aid squirmed again, causing Ambulon to hunch forwards slightly. Shooting Aid a soft glare, Ambulon tried to recompose himself to the best of his abilities. Mouthing out a soft 'sorry', it was evident that Aid was in fact NOT all that sorry at all, hips aching with pressure.

"Yeah, I like to watch you two." Fully settled on his side, Ratchet reached down to slide one hand inbetween their bodies to rest on Aid's abdomen. Unsurprisingly, Aid's spike was tucked away in its housing, giving Ratchet plenty of room to rest his palm over the curve of Aid's lower belly. 

"Well, you heard him," Aid gave Ambulon a gentle tap to his hip, only instead of moving his hips, Ambulon claimed his mouth instead. All the better to silence the noises of displeasure Aid would give as Ambulon continued to be spike deep and give him nothing. Jackass.

It was easy for Ratchet to get off on the noises they made alone when they hand a good bang. Aid was always so noisy with appreciation, spilling with praise to encourage Ambulon forwards. Ambulon was messy, uncoordinated, unpracticed, which left him a bit without volume control himself. Though tonight it seemed like Ambulon's lack of skill was getting on Aid's nerves, charge continuing to get ramped up only to crash back down to zero from Ambulon's fumbling and lack of technique. 

"Hmmm, how much did I miss?" Ratchet asked, continuing to pet at Aid's stomach plating, waiting patiently for the two to unlock lips. Hiding his face in Aid's shoulder, Ambulon began thrusting in a gentle rhythm, an excuse to let Aid do the talking. It always struck Ratchet as comedic how a good chunk of the crew was intimidated by Ambulon, yet he was one of the more shy members he'd ever come to meet. That's what you get when you judge a book by its cover, he supposed. Oh well, less of Ambulon he had to share with the others.

"Not too long, honestly. Though this is round two, Ambulon came too fast the first time, like really quick-"

"Excuse me," Ambulon thrust hard into the smaller medic, getting a sharp, love-laced moan from his vocalizer. "You're just insatiable." He punctuated with another hard thrust, successfully shutting Aid up from any witty comeback he might hand had prepared. One of Aid's legs had kicked out, scraping a chunk of paint from Ambulon in the process. 

Ratchet snorted, not doubting that both of them were telling their own half of truth. The embarrassed blush on Ambulon's face spoke volumes as he continued the harder pace, having silenced Aid's snark fully in replace of Aid's chorusing pleas. But Ratchet loved this, he really truly loved them both. Through all the snark and the sass, they both were so comfortable with each other. Both so comfortable with Ratchet. Nothing was too gross to discuss, nothing about their bodies was too personal to discuss. No pressure of dating around the ship, Bc what they had right here was just enough. Enough to warm Ratchet's cynical, icicle spark anyways. 

Shimmying up, Ratchet got Ambulon's attention with a little cheek nuzzle before going in for a kiss, his palms now flat on the berth to keep him balanced. Aid watched hungrily through his visor, feeling his cooling fans kick up a notch in anticipation of his turn. Ratchet was always careful with Ambulon, a mutual fear both Aid and he carried. While the ex-con often voiced that he wasn't made of glass, that he could take more, Ambulon still found himself eating up all the gentle petting and kissing the others tend to shower him in. Kindness and gentleness wasn't something he had found during his time in the decepticon ranks. It hadn't been something he expected when he changed sides either, honestly, expecting more of the crew to take Pharma's lead example. So yeah, he ate this shit up. Every touch, caress, gentle nip to his kibble. It was like engex, leaving his belly warm with appreciation.

Impatiently waiting around Ambulon's spike, forgotten beneath their passionate kissing, Aid was startling to feel truly left out as his charge started to dissipate once more. Huffing, Aid used his thighs to squeeze more firmly around Ambulon's waist, a polite reminder that he was still here too. It was all nice and fun to watch them make out, but it's hard to stay still with the pressure in his valve. Thankfully, Ratchet pitied Aid and broke off from Ambulon, turning and lowering himself to share the same with Aid. Lips locked, now it was Ambulon's turn to watch and observe. Falling back into a slower pace, Ambulon was desperate to try and hold out, but it was hard to with how god Aid felt in this moment after Ratchet had ramped up his own charge. It was a dirty move, unless Ratchet truly didn't know just how easy it was to tip Ambulon off.

Ratchet sensed Ambulon's tension and tried to even the playing field to buy him a little time. First with little distracting bites to Aid's fingertips. Aid's visor flashed, overwhelmed by the sensation. Turning his helm, Aid nuzzled into one of Ambulon's arms to hide the dopey grin on his faceplate. The smile went straight to Ambulon's dick, giving a betraying throb. Ambulon couldn't help but feel embarrassment at how much this was doing to him, listening to the mix helpless moans that spilled out Aid's vocalizer (no thanks to Ambulon's weak dick game) and Ratchet's chuckling at how easy it was to get Aid's engine to rev a little. Fingers in his mouth, Ratchet took the hand not supporting his weight and stuck some of his fingers in the gaps to Aid's chest vents, both to feel the continuous blow of hot air and because it made Aid drool every time without failure.

"A-Aid," Ambulon stuttered in warning, "I, mmm, I'm-"

"You're close, I know, I know," Aid sighed contently, a rush of affection filing him. "You're always close, but don't stop, Ambi."

Making an unimpressed face at his partner, even Ratchet couldn't help but snort at how blunt Aid got. Ambulon tried his best, and that's what counted. They both knew he was trying his best. Arms wrapped around Ambulon's neck and shoulders, pulling his helm down closer so that Aid could whisper into his audio. Ratchet couldn't make much of it, no longer connected through holding Aid's fingers to his mouth, but whatever Aid had said was the magic word to get Ambulon off. Ambulon stiffened, ducking his head in embarrassment as he spilled into Aid again, exhaling a breath h hadn't realized he'd been holding. 

"Ratch?" Ambulon's voice was still full of static, eyes burning near white from how overwhelmed he felt. "C-can I tag you in, I'm pretty spent."

Shuffling so that Ambulon could pull out an make himself comfortable where Ratchet once lay, it was hard not to take in how obscene Aid's valve looked with both pooled lubricant and transfluid seeping slowly out. Though, when Ratchet took his place over First Aid, Ambulon noticed that Ratchet never opened up his interface hatch. Puzzled, he'd gone to ask until Aid jolted, two cold fingers pressing right in to the slick mess Ambulon had left behind. Leave it to Ratchet to use those filthy hands for filthy acts. It was Ambulon's turn to snort. It was his turn to watch.

"You'd get him off easier if you stimulated his outer node more," Ratchet explained, demonstrating to Ambulon with his thumb. The immediate pressure caused Aid to gasp, one leg accidentally kicking out. With practiced ease, Ratchet had caught it before he'd been kicked in the face. "It only does so much good to pound at his ceiling node, Amb. So take some notes, I'm not always going to be here to tag you out and finish up your job. Just because you don't know your valve doesn't mean you shouldn't get to know how to work one."

Ordinarily, Ambulon would get annoyed to receive tips on how to better fuck his partner, but with Ratchet? He took every chance to learn from the CMO. While he was tired, his eyes continued to watch as Ratchet pressed and pinched, until Aid shouted and babbled a string of nonsense as the overstimulation got him off. And then finally Aid peaked, one leg hiked up over Ratchet's shoulder, squirting lubricant on Ratchet's fingers. Aid had felt embarrassed about squirting once his body settled down, electricity still dancing across his plating. No matter how comfortable he was around his partners, there was always a deep laced fear that his waste tanks had opened and coursed down Ratchet's hand instead, despite that being far from the case. 

Once Aid's valve settled, Ratchet pulled out, showing off to Ambulon the thick strings of lubricant connecting him and Aid. A wordless power move, or so Ambulon took it, the challenge was set and Ambulon now had a new skill to practice up next time. 

Wiping his hands clean with a cloth from his subspace, Ratchet did his best to wipe Aid up a modest amount as well before closing his partner's interface panels. 

"So much for just watching." Ambulon mumbled, already starting to fall into recharge while the other two cuddled. 

"Oh, oh, Ratchet, you didn't get off did you?" Aid asked, optics cloudy from how tired they'd felt. "I can help-"

"-it's quite alright, I'm good. This was for you two. I'll just take a raincheck for the next time. I'm too tired to get more than a little warm right now anyways, besides, this was more of a teaching lesson than a date night. Next time you can make it up to me, if it really means that much to you."

Too tired to argue, First Aid cuddled up to Ratchet's front, Ambulon cuddled up to his back. Both of them shuffled restlessly, trying to fin way to interlock their fingers with Ratchet taking up the space between them. Exchanging one last round of goodnights and kisses, they each drifted off one by one until Ratchet was the last. Comforted by the sounds of their bodies whirling, it gave him enough security to close his optics, lower his defenses just enough to drift off himself. 

Man. Would Magnus be mad to know that on-call hours was used not for making new friendships, but instead for hiding out to fuck behind closed quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> Ambulon is an amature, but he's trying his best. We all gotta start somewhere.


End file.
